The Future is Forgiven, So Smile
by LeotardsArentSexyJim
Summary: Kyle Broflovski's senior year is coming to a close, but right as spring break begins, he finds himself nearly kidnapped to go mess with Cartman's ex boyfriend with his old group of friends. The road trip brings Kyle to find himself being a different person than what his parents wanted him to be. Kyman in later Chapters.
Some say that the reason why some people drift apart is just because you change, grow older, and so you can meet more people. I, on the other hand think that is bullshit. People change, obviously, but do people really just naturally drift apart? Can you just stop talking to one another? This is why I call bullshit.

Our freshman year was going fine, until Stan broke up with Wendy. He said he needed change, and that things just weren't working out anymore. The next day, he tried out for the football team, and made varsity. He was the first on to leave, and I tried not to get too upset. I was too busy with my AP Math class and homework to notice him leaving us for the popular crowd. Everyone knew Stan was a great football player. Maybe he'd be able to make something out of himself.

Kenny changed overtime. He had grown from a socially awkward quiet kid to the hot guy that all of the girls and even boys wanted. He was able to get a girlfriend the first week of school, and by the end of the semester, he'd been in fourteen relationships. No one was surprised by this though, Kenny's keen knowledge about sex and relationships had made him strange and perverted in elementary and middle school, but now, it was making him famous.

Ah yes, the other ¼ of our gang. Cartman is busy with drama, theatre and choir, and the only contact I have with him anymore is in our Orchestra class. Weirdly enough, his ability to play the piano got better and better in middle school, and now he plays piano. I sit kinda close to him in the violin section, but I can tell he only does Orchestra for filler classes after Drama and Choir. for He doesn't act up nowadays, and tries to not get into trouble, although he usually stays after school for the occasional detention now and then. He still calls me a dirty, no good Jew, and still attempts to push my buttons, but now he's happy all of the time. Many people say that the reason why he's so happy now is because he found a boyfriend. Apparently, his boyfriend is from Denver, and they met at a drama camp during the summer after Sophomore year, but honestly I was surprised. Who knew Eric Cartman could hold down a relationship?

What about me? I'm nobody nowadays, really. After being ditched by my friends, I started hanging out with Wendy and her friends more. Although I don't always relate to girls, I still think of them as my best friends. I can trust them, and they can trust me, and relationships should always be built on trust. At least, that's what I think.

Wendy doesn't think that relationships are black and white like that. She says its more complex, and they should have twist and turns to keep you excited. Wendy was actually relieved when Stan broke it off with her. She said that they had been together so long that it had gone to snoozeville, and that dating all through middle school had gotten boring.

I haven't had many relationships. I dated Nichole after she broke up with Token, but then he stole her back at Homecoming. Bebe was next, but she didn't like me all that much at the end of the day, and we agreed that we just didn't go together. I went to prom with Heidi, but she never called me back, so I just decided to let it go. I haven't dated anyone since Junior year, and honestly, I'm not that upset about it. I truly don't know who Stan is dating anymore.

It's just the fact that I don't even know what Stan looks like anymore that bothers me. Sure, I'd be able to recognize him up close, but from far away or just passing him in the hallway, I can't. He blends in so well, throughout the blur of football players and jerseys, I just don't notice him. I know Token, Stan, Clyde, Craig, and some other kids from North Park are on the football team, but none of them stand out.

Cartman's personality is so wild and intimidating, it's almost impossible to miss him. He's a lot taller than me, and his voice got deeper, but weirdly, even before he accidently outed himself, no girl asked him out. It was like there was this invisible force field around him, where no one would dare to step into. Although he's so vibrant and noticeable, it's almost as if people at are school (even the kids from North Park) know all of the crazy shit he pulled as a kid. Maybe in other towns, they were hearing wild tales of Eric Cartman.

Kenny stands out to me because when he walks down the hall, I usually get knocked over by the crowd of girls flocking beside him. Many people have deemed him King Kenny, due to his amazing crowd of people. Around Valentine's day each year, Kenny gets the most roses and love letters taped on his locker. He's actually pretty quiet in class still, but now he's always texting and getting notes. Usually by the end of the class period, he'll have a mountain of notes. I once asked him about and he shrugged, and in his still squeaky voice said, "I just give them back what they give to me, but in my own special way, Kyle." And then he winked.

I just miss our group, and I miss the people I grew up with. Now they're all thriving off of all the great things, but what do I have? Accounting. Law. Doctor. That's all I ever hear from my parents anymore, but when do I get to decide my future? When are kids going to know who Kyle Broflovski is?

 _ **Ah yes, hello frens. I really wanted a "lets go fuck shit up for fun on Spring Break" fic, so I decided to just do it. And ofc later chapters are going to include Kyman. Lotts of it. - Jo**_


End file.
